


The Hand That Delivers

by McDonald195



Series: Lonely Rat [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Dishonored AU, Gen, Pre-Dishonored (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDonald195/pseuds/McDonald195
Summary: Rat was beaten, broken and left for dead by an unrelenting city on the edge. But intervention from someone beyond understanding has set him on the path to events that will change his life forever.





	The Hand That Delivers

Something felt wrong. There was a cold seeping over him, which felt like it was burrowing deep into him. But it was coming from the cold breeze, which Rat could have sworn hadn’t been there just a moment ago. He opened his eyes, using all of his strength and if it didn’t feel so real, he would have been sure that he was hallucinating. Rather than the dirty floor of the alleyway, he found himself lying on an enormous shard of slate, floating in what seemed to be an endless expanse of grey and distant light. It was the sort of place most people would likely be frightened to find themselves, but Rat found it oddly peaceful.

“Well, this won’t do at all.” Rat turned his head to find the source of the voice. Standing before him, pacing slowly around him, was a young man, dressed smartly in grey with eyes as black as a starless midnight. “You have such potential; you could be one of the most interesting people I’ve ever seen, but not if you die in the dark.” He raised his hand, as if offering him something.

Rat felt an itch on his hand, but it was overshadowed by the wave of cold relief flowing over his body, soothing his burning, aching wounds. When the wave ended, Rat shakily got to his feet, marveling at how quickly he’d healed, and how much better he felt. Despite having been inches away from death only a moment ago, he suddenly felt more alive than he ever had before. Then he noticed the Mark, a strange pattern which seemed to scratch its way onto his hand.

“W…What is this? A-And who are you?” Rat asked, rubbing his marked hand as he looked up at the strange man.

“Me? I am the Outsider, and that is my Mark.” He stated, vanishing from sight before reappearing further away, perched on a higher piece of stone. “I’ve been watching you for some time; you’ve lived an unfortunate life, so dark you can’t even remember where you came from, or even your own name.” The Outsider squinted, looking down with an emotionless interest.

“My name’s Rat.” He mumbled in response, following the Outsider to his new position.

“Is that your name, or simply what you are?” The Outsider pondered, as if contemplating some great mystery of the universe. “No matter, I’ll indulge you, Rat.” He vanished again, appearing behind Rat and walking around him. He looked out into the Void. “There are forces in this world, and indeed beyond this world, great forces that mortals call magic. And now, these forces will serve your will.” Turning back to Rat, he beckoned out to open space, and the slate islands stretching out in a seemingly random fashion. “Go, use your newfound power, think of it as a gift.” And with that he vanished. Rat squinted; he could see the Outsider further away. The strange man beckoned inviting him over.

Rat walked to the edge of the slate upon which he stood. How was he supposed to get over? The gap between his piece and the next looked too big to jump across, but the Outsider had said that he had powers now; maybe one of them meant that he could make the jump. He took a few steps back, exhaled, and then ran. He ran as fast as he could, launching himself from the edge of the slab. He fell through the air, as the next shard came up towards him. To his horror, he realized that he wasn’t going to make it. He began to fall past it, and stretched his hand out, in a desperate attempt to grasp the edge. The Mark itched again, and Rat burst into a cloud of smoke, before reappearing where he’d been looking before, falling as he landed.

“What the…” Rat gasped as he looked at the Mark. He seemed to be able to vanish like the Outsider could, to move from one place to another with the blink of an eye. He looked over to the next island and stood at the edge of his own. How had he done it before? He focused on the point where he wanted to appear, raised his hand and felt the itch once more as he appeared on the next island. He laughed, exhilarated by his newfound abilities. He saw the Outsider on the next island, sitting and watching Rat’s progress. Rat broke into a run and jumped, Blinking in midair and landing with a roll in front of the Outsider.

“The Trials that await you will be challenging, and to succeed you’ll need to be strong. Seek out my runes at my shrines, and in the lonely places of the world. Your eyes will be able to see them, with your new powers.” He said, before waving his hand to the side. A burst of white light appeared, along with a gust of wind which rustled his hair. “This will return you to your world. Now go, experiment with your new abilities. When the time comes for you to enter the fray, I shall speak with you once more.”

“Wait, what fray, what’re you talking about?” Rat asked, confused.

“You’re going to be a part of something truly astounding, with more of my Marked ones than I’ve ever had together. You’re going to play an important part in what’s to come.” Rat looked to the light, and slowly advanced towards it until it engulfed him completely.

Rat blinked, and he was back in the alleyway. He turned and looked at the shrine behind him, and the rune sat atop it. He gingerly picked it up, and immediately felt changed, as power rushed into him. Looking around, Rat realized that all of a sudden, the world looked different than it had before. Everything felt a light brighter, more saturated. At first he thought that this was a new power, but he quickly recognized that it was something else. He had power now, and he wasn’t going to be a victim anymore. For the first time since he’d met Emily, it occurred to him that he was happy and hopeful for the future.

“Thank you.” He said to the shrine. Rat wasn’t sure if the Outsider could hear him or not, but he hoped the message would get across. Turning, Rat walked out of the alleyway and looked around, unsure of where to go. He glanced up at a low rooftop and Blinked up to it, laughing at how natural it felt, despite being something so new to him. As he reached the higher rooftops, he looked around over Dunwall. What should he do now? The first thing that came to mind was to find Emily, and show her his new abilities, but he put that pan to one side. She was likely busy and even worse, she might even be afraid of him. He decided to leave it for now, and instead he was going to focus elsewhere. He had powers now, and he could use them to live life better. He wasn’t going to be afraid anymore.


End file.
